


Art for Stepping Stones Between the Stars

by JasperMoore



Series: Stepping Stones Between the Stars [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperMoore/pseuds/JasperMoore
Summary: Art for my SSBS Universe.Update 11/23/18: I've been working on my art skills and have stuck with physical watercolor rather than digital art. Some redraws and new art is coming.





	1. Jormungandr

Link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7wzws1qrueYZ2VWTTVBWmtYbWs/view?usp=sharing) if the picture link is broken.


	2. Sketch of Hel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hel, sketched in pencil, without coloring or shading.


End file.
